Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations
Category:AlliancesCategory:Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations Charter Oath We the unified members of the Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations, do by swear that as active members of the SAAN, we will not abuse our power or harm the unity of other alliances. And thusly, have initiated an alliance as a haven of peace, and refuge of the weak. This charter is a symbol of the power, although small, of unified nations, should not be abused, but cherished, as this article will elaborate. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Gaining Addmission Submit the following at the offsite forum. 1. Nation name: 2. Ruler name: 3. Resources, both national and acquired: 4. Current and previous alliance memberships, if any: 5. Whether you are currently engaged in combat: 6. Whether you have any nuclear weapons: 7. Your history of combat: Section 2: Membership A: A member of the Council, as soon as time allows, shall grant membership to applying nations. All members will receive notices of new members joining the SAAN. B: Membership of other alliances is allowed, if, and only if, the other alliance is not involved in war of any sort. Sparring matches between its own members does not count as war. C: All SAAN members agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by the Cabinet, and no longer be considered a member. Article II: The Cabinet & Alliance Officials Section 1: Governmental Positions 1. President: Head of the SAAN and is in charge of primary internal and external affairs. 2. Vice President: Assistant of the President of the SAAN. If the President is removed from office or absent, the Vice President takes command. 3. High Council: Group of 5 nations, in charge of the judicial branch of the SAAN. 4. Minister of War: Part of President’s cabinet. Helps President in matters of war. In charge of all SAAN armies and weapons. 5. Minister of Peace: Part of President’s cabinet. Helps President in matters of peace. 6. Minister of Trade: Part of President’s cabinet. Helps President in matters of trade. 7. War Council: Councils the War Minister on matters of war, can decide to remove War Minister from power, and replace with member of the current council. All 3 members must agree on the transition. 8. Peace Council: Councils the Peace Minister on matters of peace, can decide to remove Peace Minister from power, and replace with member of the current council. All 3 members must agree on the transition. 9. Trade Council: Councils the Trade Minister on matters of trade, can decide to remove Trade Minister from power, and replace with member of the current council. All 3 members must agree on the transition. 10. Government Council: Decides if any of the Nations need to be removed from office. Can only decide a nation removal if at least 25% of SAAN is questioning the member. Made of 5 nations. Section 2: Appointing 1. President: Appointed by former president. 2. Vice President: Selected by current president. 3. High Council: Voted into power by populace. 4. Minister of War: Elected by war council. 5. Minister of Peace: Elected by peace council. 6. Minister of Trade: Elected by trade council. 7. War Council: Elected by populace. 8. Peace Council: Elected by populace. 9. Trade Council: Elected by populace. 10. Government Council: Elected by populace. Section 3: Removal 1. 75% of populace demands removal from office. 2. All Members of the Minister’s council demand removal from office. 3. Government Council demands removal from office. Section 4: SAL A: All SAAN members in good standing are admitted to the Southern Antarctic Legislature, the legislative chamber of the SAAN. B: A SAAN member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C: A motion to amend the Charter seconded by the other two Cabinet members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. D: Any other motion seconded by four SAAN members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes part of the SAAN Statutes with a simple majority of voters. E: The President chairs the SAL, and retains veto power for any legislative changes. If the President is unavailable, the Vice President may exercise veto power in his absence, requiring unanimous support of Cabinet members. This decision may be overruled by the President on his return. Article III: Elections A: General Cabinet elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 5 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the month), 2 days for campaigning (the following Tuesday and Wednesday), and 2 days for voting (the second Thursday and Friday). B: During the nomination period, SAAN members may nominate themselves for up to two Offices. C: In order to ensure the transparency of the election process, the outgoing Cabinet shall appoint an official to oversee all matters relating to the election. This official is not permitted to stand in the election or vote. They may be removed from office at the behest of the members of the SAAN, which must be done prior to the start of voting. D: SAAN members may cast one vote for each Office. E: The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the President will cast the tie-breaking vote. F: The President or his representatives shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War A: The SAAN endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any nation or any member of a friendly alliance, or against anyone at all without the decree of the War Council, Minister of War, and the President. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all SAAN members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defense of the attacked nation, but will not resort to attacking the allied nations of the attacker, as to not provoke uncalled for war, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: The research of any and all nuclear weapons is prohibited, unless the War Council has appointed the member to ‘nuclear nation’ status. Only appointed nuclear nations can have nuclear weapons. Any nation found violating this rule will be punished. B: All nations of nuclear nation status can have that status removed at anytime by recommendation of 33% of members, and decree of the Peace council with War Council backing. The council cannot randomly decree without recommendation. Article V: Foreign Aid The SAAN offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, or non member nations, if the Peace Council allows it. Please confront the peace council or minister before aiding other nations, so it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations. Article VI: Short Term Arrangements In order to preserve this union, there will be a slight change in government whilst the member ship of nations does not fill all the roles. The format of government will be a solid democracy with all members having equal say, but the president will resume office as soon as membership fills the government positions. Article VII: Judicial Cases If a conflict arises between two different members of SAAN then they will both have to enter the High Council's Court and each appeal there case, and bring in other nations to testify. In order to appeal to the Council, each of the nations must pay 1/10 of what they own to each of the Council members, as will each witness have to do, but only 1/20. Whomever wins the case in the Council's eyes get's all of the loser's given money, and his own money back, as do the winning sides witnesses' get their money back and the money from the losing witnesses. Laws Law 001 A president's decision can be vetoed by any entire branch of his cabinet. The president can decide to deny the veto, unless a second branch of the cabinet also wants a veto. Law 002 A president cannot deny a majority cabinet veto. Law 003 The war branch of the president's cabinet can declar war, only if the entire branch agrees. Law 004 At any time a 75% majority of non-governmental position holding members can remove an official from office. This law has amended the charter, which has been edited to suit this law. Law 005 Any member who at any time violates the rules should no longer be allowed in the SAL but still be allowed to retain membership. Law 006 At any time a law of the Southern Antarctic Legislature can be removed by a 75% majority vote. Law 007 At any time a law of the Southern Antarctic Legislature can be edited by a 66% majority vote. Law 008 Not all members of the Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations are required to engage in battle in times of war. Law 009 No member that is eligible for election can vote for himself, in said election. If he is found to be voting for himself, he will no longer be eligible and removed from the polls. Law 010 The official color of SAAN is now blue. Law 011 We when dealing with a non 'nuclear nation' that holds ties to nuclear weapons, or research of said weapons, will first attempt to conact said nation and inform him/her that s/he is violating the rules stated in the Charter evaluating the Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations' view on nuclear weapons. If during the next log in period of CN the nation does not remove all ties to nuclear weapons, and the research thereof, we will enforce the Charter militarilly, so to protect the rules of the SAAN, and maintain unity amongst our nations. If the nation does remove ties, they then can decide to try to become eligible to contain nuclear weapons. Law 012 In the case of extreme rule violations, or repeated rule violations, or exciting an unapproved act of war against a current member of the Southern Alliance of Antarctic Nations, the nation responsible for these infractions will be banned indefinitely from the SAAN. Law 013 A president or vice president cannot become a president or vice president again if removed from office by the governmental council. Law 014 The peace branch of the president's cabinet can establish peace talks, only if the entire branch agrees. Law 015 If foreign relations (military and peace branches of the president's cabinet) cannot settle on the status of relations with another nation, or alliance, then the trade branch of the president's office can decide which side to vote for. Law 016 The government council can veto the populace's role in official office removal by 100% opposition. Law 017 The trade branch of the president's cabinet must approve of non-alliance trades, by a simple majority. Law 018 All civil cases, as in nation versus nation cases over non alliance effecting issues, are decided by a nuetral, high council elected nation. Law 019 If a rouge declares war on a member(s) of the SAAN, or if a member of the SAAN becomes a rogue, The SAAN automatically goes to war with that nation. Law 020 The war council can draft passive nations into combat, and the nations must enter at that moment. Law 021 The peace council can veto the war council's decision to draft a nation into war by a majority vote, only on the nation's request. Law 022 The money that is looted from a nation attack is NOT divided amongst the SAAN. The money that the defeated country gives us is. Law 023 Any proposition of the SAL will be voted for only 5 days, no more or less. Law 024 Only the Minister of Peace can have peace talks with a nation. No one else, including the President and Vice President. They can make suggestions, but the decision is up to the Minister of Peace. Law 025 You can attack whoever an ally is currently attacking UNLESS someone (usually peace or war minister) says you cannot, but a reason must be provided. Law 026 Someone informs people of all matters. If they aren't seen in a long peroid of time. Law 027 In the case of an absence by a minister, it is assumed that he wished for the opposite as the minister allowed to vote that is present. Allowing the third one to vote in his absence. Power Split The following displays how the strength in the SAAN is split. President has 15/384 + 1/(2*#members in SAL+2) Vice President has 14/384 + 1/(2*#members in SAL+2) Minister of War has 10/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) Minister of Peace has 10/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) Minister of Trade has 11/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A Peace Council member has 4/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A War Council member has 4/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A Trade Council member has 4/384 + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A High Council member has 1/20 A Government Council member has 1/(#members in SAAN + 15) + 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A SAL member has 1/(4*#members in SAL+2) A normal citizen has 1/(4*(#members in SAAN + 15)) =History= Although still new the SAAN has already has had a vivid history containing a several wars. The first SAAN war A group of nations within the SAAN was attacked by a nation ruled by Sasha80. Orelis, and Wovelscotch sent aid to the nations who were strong enough to fight Sasha80, such as Xblade,and DegenerationX. They fought and eventually Sasha80 surrendered and agreed to pay 20 dollars for every soldier lost by the SAAN side. But before the money was transferred, Sasha80 deleted her nation, angering the SAAN as a whole. The first mis-war Mattghanistan(spelling in question, nation no longer exists), attacked random nations, part of the same alliance, which was stronger than the SAAN, endangering all of its members. Luckily due to a contrite reaction by the SAAN's president to the incident, no hard feelings were held, and Mattghanistan was deleted. The second mis-war Orelis, president of SAAN, decided to attack a sanctioned nation, but much to his surprise that nations, (Gatesohel) joined the NpO just after the attack. It took a lot of kissing up and apologizing, but the short lived war ended in no hard feelings between either side. Civil war Three members of the SAAN split away to form the AOGNATW (Alliance of Great Nations around the world) and continued to wage a war against the SAAN. Over the course of 7 hours the majority of the war was over, and the head of AOGNATW apologized and sent aproximately 30K over all as a war payment, although other nations within his new alliance still warred a losing battle against the SAAN, however taking advantage of a newly sprung war started to get some leverage but still in the end lost. The SBF, ONS war A new member of the SAAN whilst joining was attacked by Heliophobe, a lone nation at the time. Both nations fought and then the SAAN interveened to help its new nation. However after a few days Heliophobe joined the SBF and then later the SBF waged a war on the SAAN with their ally the ONS. It took two weeks for the war to end and King Andrew the new SAAN member who Heliophobe attacked deleted his nation.